


19 Years and Counting

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots to Idiot Lovers, Luffy is a YouTuber, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Rating will change, Scenting, Slow Burn, Social Media, Social Media AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adding more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: Nami was the last to react. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. “Luffy… you dirty fucking liar… THIS IS NOT THE PERSON YOU DESCRIBED AT ALL!”Luffy had the gall to look offended. “Yes he is! Look at how cute Torao is! Torao show them your smile!”Law caved in and smiled, although it made him look even scarier. It showed off his sharp canines and his eyes didn’t soften at all, making him look like he was ready to murder someone.orPopular streamer and Youtuber, Monkey D. Luffy, has spent years talking about his childhood best friend Torao that had moved for college. Now graduated he moves back to live with Luffy and the omega gets to finally show the alpha off to the world! Only everyone's reactions are not what he was expecting at all. No one expected the 'cute' Torao would turn out to be like this... and are they really just friends? Or is there more than what meets the eye?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 104
Kudos: 322





	1. Meet Torao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/gifts).



> i wrote this purely for my own indulgence and also beccas LMAO

  


“-and he’s the most caring and gentle and kind and forgiving and cute and awesome and amazing alpha that exists!” Luffy gushed.

Nami rolled her eyes at him and smiled fondly at his excitement, focusing the camera on Luffy’s face. They were recording the experience of picking up Law for Luffy’s Youtube channel. “We know, you’ve been saying that for years.”

  


The omega just giggled at her in response, pulling on their linked arms to make her go faster. “C’mon we’re gonna be late!”

  


All of his friends sighed.

  


“There’s literally no way we can be late,” Zoro said as he clicked his tongue and started walking in a completely different direction.

  


Sanji pulled on the hood of his alpha’s hoodie to stop him, causing Zoro to choke and glare at him. “Fucking idiot, don’t you dare get lost.” He took Zoro’s hand in his own and addressed Luffy. “He’s right though, we’re here literally an hour early.”

  


Luffy pouted at the couple and let out a whimper. “But what if we are? What if he’s already waiting? I don’t want Torao to be sad that I’m not there! When Torao is sad I get sad!”

  


Continuing their chatter the group made their way through the large airport. The large glass windows went from floor to ceiling and let the warm sunlight stream into the room. They passed by multiple seating areas that were filled with people and their loved ones, most of them looking tired. It was fairly early in the morning so it was understandable. There were also an abundance of kiosks there to help people should they need it. The floor tiles were a dark grey which contrasted nicely with the pristine white walls. From time to time they would see giant colorful artworks on spaces that allowed it. Even early in the morning, there was the usual hustle and bustle of people rushing to get to their flights. The group of ten had to weave their way through the crowds, occasionally accidentally bumping into people.

  


Finally, terminal B5 came into view and Luffy started sprinting towards the area where people would be coming out of their flight, effectively dragging Nami along with him. She almost tripped and dropped the camera trying to keep up with his insane pace.

  


The rest of the group ran after him, doing their best to catch up.

  


“Oi, Luffy! Wait up! You’re going too fast!” Usopp yelled as he chased after his friend.

Luffy turned around for a moment to stick his tongue out at the beta. “Nah, you’re just going too slow!”

  


Zoro and Sanji, however, caught up to Luffy in no time, which wasn’t surprising considering that the three of them were equally fit. Although Luffy didn’t go to the gym like the other two, he kept in shape from running around the city on his adventures.

  


The omega stopped when he reached the gate, looking towards the doors that the people coming off of their plane would come out of. Zoro and Sanji stood beside him, also glancing towards the doors. The rest of their group quickly formed around Luffy, a few of them panting from the physical exertion.

  


Luffy stepped up onto the metal railing and leaned his body over, frowning as he realized no one was coming out. He whimpered. “Where is Toarooooo?”

  


Nami took pity on him, he looked like a kicked puppy. “Luffy, we’re really early. Obviously, we have to wait a bit for Law to get here.”

  


He looked at her and frowned harder, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. “But-but-but! I don’t wanna wait!”

  


Robin smiled softly at Luffy. “Why don’t we get some snacks while we wait?”

  


“FOOD!” Luffy immediately ran for the nearest cafe, using his arms to gather and push his friends along with him.

  


Luffy ordered an abundance of food while everyone else had a small snack or a drink. They were all seated at a table in the corner, although they had to bring chairs from other tables so they could all sit together. Nami set the camera down on another table so it could record all of them together.

  


“You guys will love Torao! He has these golden eyes that sparkle a lot! And he treats everyone so nice and gentle! When he smiles it makes him one hundred times cuter! But he’s already so cute so you would think he couldn’t get any cuter! But I swear on my meat he does! You guys have to see it! I’ll ask him when he gets here. And-and, he studied to be a surgeon! He’s so kind! He’s the kindest, most nicest person I know! And-” Luffy sucked in a breath and started to cry. “And I miss him sooooo much!” He buried his face into his hands.

  


“Yohohoho! It’s okay Luffy! You’ll be able to see him soon! He won’t take so long that we’re all gonna be dead. Oh wait! I already died once! Yohohohoho!” Brook laughed. 

  


Franky agreed with Brook. “YOW! He’s right, Luffy. Time will pass by like nothing and your reunion will be SUUUPPPEEERRR!”

  


Luffy sniffled and wiped his eyes, immediately perking up. “Thanks, guys. I just wish he hadn’t had to go away for college… couldn’t he have gone to the college here? Instead he went to stupid freaking Harvard.”

  


Robin let out a chuckle. “Oh Luffy, didn’t you mention once that he got a full scholarship? I assume he’d want to take it.”

  


Luffy got teary eyed again and frowned at her. “But he could have stayed here with me instead!”

  


“Now that’s just selfish!” Nami bonked Luffy on the head.

  


Usopp sighed. “Luffy you act like you don’t text or call him in all of your free time.”

  


“It’s different seeing him in person! Torao gives the best cuddles… they’re always so warm…” Luffy took a sip from his lemonade.

  


Zoro raised a brow at him. “Didn’t you see him during spring break?”

  


Luffy clicked his tongue. “Yeah, but that was agggeeesss ago! And he was still busy so I didn’t even get to spend that much time with him.”

  


Sanji patted Luffy’s head comfortingly. “It’s understandable though, he’s a med student. Of course he’s busy.”

  


“But he was even busier than normal! It’s not fair!” Luffy huffed.

  


Chopper spoke up. “But y’know his scent really doesn’t match him, does it?” He had the most sensitive nose out of all of them and could still pick up the faint scent from the oversized shirt that Luffy was wearing. Anyone could tell it didn’t belong to him, the shirt was black and Luffy normally liked to wear brighter and more colorful things.

  


Jimbei nodded. “Yeah, he smells dangerous, but from the way you describe him it seems like he’s anything but.”

  


“What do you mean? Torao smells comforting!” Luffy pulled the hoodie up to his nose and gave it a sniff. “He smells like a fireplace with blackberries!”

  


Chopper gave him a concerned look. “Luffy, he smells as if an entire forest was on fire, with a small  _ hint _ of blackberries. It’s all burning wood and smoke. Every time you come back from visiting him I can literally only smell the fire and ash. He  _ reeks _ of destruction.”

  


Luffy frowned. “Well that’s not Torao at all.”

  


Nami hummed. “Well it’s a nice contrast to your smell, Luffy.”

  


“Oh? What do I smell like?” The omega perked up.

  


“You smell like sunshine, vanilla, and orange blossoms. It’s actually really nice.” Nami rubbed their cheeks together, scenting him to prove a point.

  


The group continued their conversation in the cafe, spending a good forty-five minutes just idling and chatting. Luffy continued to gush about how amazing Law was and his friends let him ramble, knowing how excited he was to see his childhood friend. He looked up when he heard that the eight a.m. flight from Boston had landed and they were preparing to start dismissing people.

  


Immediately Luffy stuffed the remaining food into his mouth and made a mad dash over to where they were waiting before they got to the cafe. “TORAOOOOOOOO!” People turned to glare at the omega but he paid them no mind.

  


Nami cursed and picked up the camera, chasing after Luffy. “Why does he always have to run everywhere?!”

  


The rest of their group scrambled to throw all of the trash away and gather their things before going after their two friends.

  


Luffy launched himself on top of the metal railing and almost fell forward from the amount of force he put into his jump.

  


A stream of people began to make their way out of the doors that were previously closed and Luffy’s eyes darted around wildly looking for Law. His friends were also searching, although no one knew exactly what he looked like. They only had Luffy’s description to go off of.

  


“Oi, Luffy! I think I see him!” Usopp called, pointing at someone among the crowd.

  


The man had medium length raven hair that seemed to be neat and well taken care of. He was quite tall, looking to be about six foot or somewhere around there. Although he had a relatively lean build, his lanky legs sported light wash jeans and on his torso a yellow shirt. His face was clean shaven and he looked relatively happy, which was odd for someone coming off of an eight hour flight.

  


Luffy gasped in delight. “That’s him! THAT’S HIM!” With no regard for the rules Luffy swung himself onto the other side of the railing and sprinted towards the man Usopp pointed to, ignoring the yelling of his friends. Nami had the camera trained on him still though, she refused to do her job badly.

  


“TORAO! I MISSED YOUUUU!” Luffy shot forward his arms up and ready to wrap Law in an embrace.

  


The others watched with wide smiles as Luffy ran towards him, but then they grew confused when Luffy passed by the guy that Usopp had pointed at and instead jumped on the guy behind him.

  


They couldn’t get a good view of him because Luffy had wrapped himself around the alpha, obscuring his face and most of his body. It also didn’t help that there was a large crowd of people walking around them, making it difficult to see both of them. In fact, they had actually lost sight of the duo at some point and were searching frantically for them.

  


Suddenly there was a yell from behind them. 

  


“GUYS! MEET TORAO!”

  


They all turned around to look and immediately all of their eyes widened in disbelief. _THIS_ _WAS HIM?_ No, there was no way this was the person Luffy was always talking about.

  


They were looking at a man who Luffy was wrapped around like a human backpack. He looked absolutely nothing like Luffy described. He had deep bags under his eyes, his golden eyes set in a hard glare, matching the twin piercings that glinted in the sunlight which sat on both of his ears. They looked at his hands, the word ‘DEATH’ prominently tattooed on his fingers, and then to the ones on top of his hands, before traveling to the ones on his forearms and biceps. He was wearing a white wife beater that showed off quite a bit of the large heart tattoo on his chest along with his muscled arms and toned abs. The rest of his outfit consisted of a pair of black, slim fit cargo pants with a chain attached to the hip that were tucked into some well worn combat boots. His hair was messy and windswept, adding to his rugged appearance. Prominent sideburns graced the sides of his face as well as a goatee on his chin. His scent was even more intense in person as well. He loomed over them, standing at six foot three.  _ EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM SCREAMED DANGER! _

  


Before they could all process anything Law introduced himself. “It’s nice to finally meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about you guys from Luffy. I’m sure you all already know, but my name is Trafalgar Law.” His voice was deep and velvety with a dark and chilling quality to it that made the hair of every alpha in the group stand on end.

  


The nine of them stood in silence as they tried to recover from their shock. They watched as Luffy purred and rubbed his face against Law’s.

  


Zoro snapped out of his shock first, shaking hands with Law. “Nice to meet you too, Luffy never stops talking about you.”

  


Sanji followed suit, tightening his grip on Zoro’s arm. “Yeah, we’ve heard a lot about you too.”

  


Usopp looked at Luffy, completely unbelieving that this was the ‘cute’ Torao that he had been hearing about all of these years. “Lu-Luffy,” he wheezed, “are you sure this is the ri-right guy?”

  


“What are you talking about, Usopp? Of course this is him!” Luffy shot a confused look down at his friend.

  


“My, you’re very… different from what Luffy described,” Robin said with mirth lacing her voice.

  


Franky brought a hand up to his chin in thought. “Yeah, SUUUUPPPEEERRRR different!”

  


Chopper laughed nervously, “Ah, um, yeah, I really didn’t expect it…”

  


“Yohohoho! Not a bad thing, really! Just unexpected!” Brook was next to shake Law’s hand.

  


Jimbei eyed Law, he didn’t trust him one bit. How could he when he looked like that?! “Right, it seems like Luffy has a drastically different view of you than we had thought…” he said slowly.

  


Nami was the last to react. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. “Luffy… you dirty fucking liar… THIS IS NOT THE PERSON YOU DESCRIBED AT ALL!”

  


Luffy had the gall to look offended. “Yes he is! Look at how cute Torao is! Torao show them your smile!”

  


Law caved in and smiled, although it made him look even scarier. It showed off his sharp canines and his eyes didn’t soften at all, making him look like he was ready to murder someone. 

  


Luffy pulled on both of Law’s cheeks before squishing his face between his hands. “See! He’s so cute!” 

  


The omega looked beyond happy, there were practically hearts and sparkles coming from him. No one could bring themselves to argue with him. They didn’t want to destroy his sunny smile. It was a crime worse than killing someone. A sad Luffy meant a sad world and no one wanted to live in such a bleak environment.

  


Nami sighed. “Right, of course, anyway… I’m sure you’d like to get rested after such a long flight right? We only came with Luffy to keep him company and also to meet you.”

  


Law nodded his head. “Yeah, sleep sounds really amazing right about now.”

  


Looking up at Luffy she started scolding him. “Luffy can’t you think about other people for once? You shouldn’t be making Law carry you while he’s so tired!”

  


Luffy frowned at her. “But Torao put me here!”

  


Nami could feel herself wither away. “Ah, of course he did… because why wouldn’t he…”

  


“Seems like he could be as clingy as Luffy is,” Zoro chuckled.

  


Law sent a glare at the other alpha. He didn’t appreciate being called clingy. He just missed his best friend, was all.

  


“Alright, well we should be leaving now. Some of us have work and other things to do today. Take care of Luffy for us, yeah?” Sanji gave Law a look that practically screamed ‘you better not hurt him.’

  


“Don’t worry I’ve been taking care of him for nineteen years already. I’m sure I can manage.” Law smirked at him.

  


Luffy pouted. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

  


Sanji rolled his eyes at the other omega. “Sure you can, Master of Disaster.”

  


“Wh-uh-th-bu-wh-excuse me?” Luffy was flabbergasted.

  


“You heard exactly what I said.” Sanji laughed at him.

  


Luffy just huffed at him and turned his nose up in mock disgust. They all laughed at him and started saying their goodbyes. Nami handed the camera to Luffy and the car keys to Law when she left, she had driven Luffy’s car since he couldn’t drive. Well, it was more like no one trusted him to drive. She was going to be carpooling with Zoro and Sanji to get home. One by one they took their leaves until it was only Law and Luffy.

  


Law sighed as he eyed the camera. “Y’know my friends always lose it when you talk about me on your channel. They think the way you describe me is fucking hilarious.”

  


“How is it funny? I’m only saying what’s true.” Luffy tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sure my viewers at least agree.” He looked at the camera and smiled. “Isn’t that right, everyone? Torao is the cutest!”

  


Resisting the urge to smack a hand to his face, Law just started making his way towards the front of the airport where the parking lot was.

  


“Toraoooo… I missed you so much…” Luffy buried his face into Law’s neck and inhaled the comforting scent.

  


Law smiled softly. “I missed you too, Sunshine…” He scented the omega gently as he continued to walk.

  


Luffy peeked up and swung the camera that was mounted on a selfie stick to show the both of them. “You guys should be excited as I am! This is the first time you’re seeing Torao even though I talk about him all the time. He’s gonna be living here from now on! YAY~! That means he gets to appear in more videos and stuff! We’re going back to our apartment right now. Torao has to move in first. Well, even if he hasn’t moved in yet he’s been paying rent ever since I moved in. He said it was okay because he got paid internships. Isn’t that great?”

  


“Yeah, I was really lucky to get paid internships. It’s a good thing I’m skilled.” Law slightly puffed up his chest in pride.

  


Resting his head on top of Law’s Luffy agreed. “Yeah! Torao is the best and deserves everything!”

  


Law chuckled. “Sure, Omega.”

  


Luffy grinned down at him even though the alpha couldn’t see it. He stopped the recording and let his arms go limp as they exited the airport. He directed Law to where the car was parked and helped the alpha load all of his luggage into the trunk. Law got into the driver’s seat and Luffy chose to stretch himself out in the back.

  


The drive to their apartment was silent, Luffy had fallen asleep in the back seats. The warm sunlight that streamed in through the windows lulled him to unconsciousness. Law looked at Luffy in the mirror and sighed. Of course he had fallen asleep. He stayed up all night streaming, Law would know he had watched the entire thing. He tried his best to never miss a stream. He knew it made Luffy happy that he watched.

  


They arrived at the apartment complex in about half an hour. The airport was a little ways away and there was a little bit of traffic. Law yawned and shook Luffy gently, chuckling as he saw that the omega was drooling in his sleep.

  


“Mm-wh-huh? Torao? Are we there yet?” Luffy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

  


“Yeah, we're here.” Law climbed out of the car and popped the trunk open to get his things. 

  


Luffy wiped away the drool from his mouth and followed after the alpha. “Let me help!”

  


The two of them grabbed up Law’s luggage and made their way to the stairs. Their apartment was on the second floor. Luffy opened the door and they set Law’s things by the doorway. The layout of their flat was an open concept. There was a modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and dark oak cabinets and drawers that contrasted nicely with the light colored granite countertops. To the right of the kitchen there was a spacious living room with cream colored recliners and a couch of the same color that rested on a black fur rug that went nicely with the stained wood panels of the floor. There was a large flat screen TV with multiple devices for gaming lying in front of it. The eggshell colored walls were lined with a few shelves that were filled with games. Finally, there was a hallway that led to the laundry room, bedrooms, and bathroom.

  


Throwing his hands up in the air Luffy grinned brightly. “Home sweet home!”

  


Law groaned and made his way towards the bedroom they would be sharing. Luffy had developed the nasty habit of always sneaking into Law’s bed whenever they had a sleepover when they were younger, so they opted to just share a bed since the omega would never use his own if they slept separately.

  


Opening the door to the bedroom Law rejoiced as he saw the bed. “Fucking finally, I can die.”

  


Luffy gasped as he followed him, setting the camera down on the kitchen counter before entering the room. “Torao! Don’t say that! You can’t die now! We have so many things to do!”

  


“Fuck, you’re right, we do. We have to sleep. Right now.” Law unlaced his boots and kicked them off as he flopped down onto the bed and held his arms open for Luffy.

  


The omega wasted no time in slipping off his sandals and launching himself onto the bed and into Law’s arms. Luffy purred as he snuggled into Law’s chest, curling into a ball to make himself as small as possible. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him close, burying his face into the omega’s neck and gliding his nose along the length of it, nuzzling him.

  


They both got comfortable and Luffy sighed, content. He was surrounded by Law’s scent and being cuddled by his favorite person. What more could he ask for?

  


“G’night, Torao,” he mumbled sleepily.

  


Law pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good night, Sunshine.”

  


* * *

  


By the time they had woken up it was two o'clock in the afternoon. The pair was a mess of tangled limbs. Luffy had thrown his leg over Law’s hip and his other one was stuck between Law’s legs. They both had their arms wrapped around the other like it was some sort of contest as to who could be the most like a koala. Luffy’s face was pressed into Law’s and he was drooling all over the alpha’s chest.

  


Law was the first one to wake. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to how bright the room was. He glanced down at the omega in his arms and gently untangled his arms from Luffy. This caused him to stir awake.

  


“Torao?”

  


“You can go back to sleep if you want, Sunshine. I just need to unpack,” Law said gently.

  


Luffy sat up, lightly smacking his cheeks to wake himself up. “No, I’ll help you.” He pulled out his phone. “But first I have to upload a sneak peek for my Twitter followers!” Opening up the camera he started to record. “Good morning everyone! I just woke up! Even though it’s two p.m…. But I have a special guest with me today!” Luffy slung his arm around Law’s shoulder and pressed their faces together. “It’s the infamous Torao! Say hi, Torao!”

  


Law glared at the camera and said nothing.

  


Luffy pouted at him before continuing to speak. “Sorry he’s grumpy from just waking up. But expect a vlog to be up soon! Bye, everyone!” With that Luffy ended the recording and tweeted it with the caption ‘TORAO!!! <3333’ before putting his phone away and hopping out of bed.

  


Following suit, Law got up and stretched his arms, leaving the bedroom and heading towards the door where his suitcases were.

  


Luffy skipped after him and helped him move the luggage to their room so he could begin unpacking. Law had only brought clothes with him, he wasn’t the type to keep knickknacks. They worked in tandem to hang and put away Law’s belongings into their shared closet. Between the two of them, it took practically no time to get everything done.

  


“We’re finally done! Wooooo!” Luffy celebrated and did a little dance.

  


Law smiled fondly at him and ran a hand through the omega’s hair, petting him gently. “Good job.”

  


Luffy beamed at him, Law’s praise went straight to his heart and he found himself overflowing with joy, preening from his words. He snuggled into Law’s hand and the alpha couldn’t help but compare him to a small kitten. It made sense, he acted very much like a cat and he was much smaller than Law. In fact, he was a whole foot shorter. Law didn’t mind, it made Luffy easy to transport, but it did make it difficult to spot him in crowds.

  


Suddenly Luffy’s stomach growled. 

  


“Ah, there it is. Am I cooking or are we going somewhere to eat?” Law asked as he dropped his hand back down to his side.

  


Luffy gasped and grabbed his hand, clasping it in his much smaller ones. “We have to go eat Sanji’s food! You haven’t tried it yet! Sanji makes the best food ever!”

  


Law nodded his head and chuckled. “Yeah, I know. You’ve told me all about it. Just let me change my shirt, you got drool all over it.” He sent a glare at Luffy but it held no real power.

  


Jumping up and down, the omega did a mini celebration. He slipped on his sandals and bounded towards the door.

  


Making his way towards the closet, Law pulled the wife-beater over his head and tossed it into the hamper. He picked out a black, short sleeved button up shirt before lacing up his combat boots and following after Luffy.

  


The duo headed out of their door and down the stairs towards the car. Once they were seated Luffy gave him the directions to the Baratie and they started on their journey.

  


Luffy let out a distressed whine. “Why is everyone saying how scary you are? What do they mean? I don't understand…”

  


Law glanced at him and snorted. “Sunshine, why can’t you ever get it through your head that that’s the way everyone sees me? You’re the only person to think otherwise.”

  


“Why am I the only person? I really don’t get it!” Luffy frowned and pouted at his phone. “There were some people who were saying that you’re really handsome though.” Luffy furrowed his brows, there were quite a few people actually. For some reason, it didn’t sit well in his gut. He shrugged off the feeling and accounted it to being hungry.

  


Law only hummed in response. He was used to hearing that from people. He never really cared about it. He knew he was good looking and if that made him a bastard then so be it. It’s not like he wasn’t one anyway.

  


The rest of the ride was filled with casual conversation, mostly just Luffy rambling to Law about different things that popped into his head.

  


They arrived at the Baratie in around ten minutes, their journey was fairly short. As soon as they got out of the car Luffy linked his arm with Law’s and practically dragged him towards the restaurant’s entrance. 

  


Law opened the door and right after Luffy had entered the building he opened his mouth. Law felt his heart drop right out of his body. Luffy wouldn’t dare-

  


“SAAAAAANNNNNNNJJJJJJJIIIIIIII! FOOD!”

  


Of course, Luffy had the fucking audacity to yell for food like he owned the place. A few patrons shot the omega glares but instantly looked away when they saw that Law was glaring right back. He let out a growl at a few of them and instantly he felt Luffy tug on his sleeve.

  


“Torao? What’s wrong? Why are you upset? Do you not like it here?” Luffy looked up at him with his God damned big brown doe eyes and they swirled with so much sadness that Law felt his dropped heart almost shatter.

  


He ducked his head down and scented Luffy. “No, no, Sunshine, it’s nothing. I like it here. It’s nice.”

  


Law looked around the room and took in the nice seaside feel the restaurant had to it. There were paintings and pictures of sailboats and ships along with landscapes of the ocean every now and then. There was rope lining the sky blue walls in waves and made it seem more like they were on a ship. The floor was made of oak wood along with the tables. There were tall windows with white drapes that allowed the natural sunlight to beam down on the patrons inside. Overall there was a very prominent nautical theme to the establishment. Law truly did like it. He hadn’t lied to Luffy to please him.

  


The person who handled the seating arrangements laughed. “Luffy! We just fed you yesterday and you come back again? Did you miss us that much?” The man turned to look at Law and gave him a once over. “And who is this?”

  


Luffy sent a grin at the man. “Patty! This is my best friend Torao! He just moved back after he finished college! I’m taking him to try Sanji’s cooking for the first time. Shishishi~”

  


“Call me Law.”

  


Patty smiled back at Luffy. “Right, well, let me show you to your table.” He sat them down at a small two-person table that had seats right across from each other. “I’ll tell Sanji you’re here if he didn’t hear you.”

  


Luffy sat down and started swinging his feet back and forth. “Thanks, Patty!”

  


Patty nodded and walked back towards the kitchen, but before he could open the door it was slammed into his face. It had been Sanji who opened the door.

  


“Patty? What the fuck are you doing behind the door? You’re in my way.” Sanji clicked his tongue at him before making his way to Luffy.

  


The alpha cursed at Sanji but made no effort to go after him. 

  


Sanji practically ran across the dining hall to his friend. “Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you not to fucking yell as soon as you walk in? You act like people are unbothered by how loud you are!”

  


Luffy twiddled his thumbs together and whistled as he avoided Sanji’s glare. “Oh…? You told me that? I must have forgotten!”

  


The other omega only glared harder at him and gripped Luffy’s face in his hand. “APOLOGIZE FOR RUINING THE ATMOSPHERE, YOU DAMN IDIOT!”

  


“Swanjwi… I’m sowwyyyyyy.” Luffy tried his best to speak while Sanji held his face.

  


Law glared at Sanji. “Aren’t you also ruining the atmosphere by yelling as well?”

  


Sanji whipped his head to look at him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he let go of Luffy’s face and straightened up. “The atmosphere was already ruined. It doesn’t matter if I yell at him, besides he deserved it.” He pinched Luffy’s cheek and pulled on it, causing the omega to whine. “Anyway, what do you guys want to order? The quicker you eat the faster this nuisance gets out of my hair.”

  


Law had to hold himself back from growling at Sanji. He was one of Luffy’s friends. This was normal behavior. But he still couldn’t help getting angry from the way he treated and talked to his best friend.

  


“I want steak! Meat!” Luffy said enthusiastically.

  


Sanji nodded. “I’ll make sure to cut you an extra thick slice.” He turned to Law. “And you?”

  


Law thought for a moment. “Surprise me, but nothing with bread.”

  


“Alright, your meal will be out shortly.” Sanji left but not before Luffy could wrap him in a hug.

  


Luffy pulled out his phone and opened Twitter. Taking a picture of Law’s hand that was resting on the table he captioned the tweet with ‘having my fav food with my fav person in the whole entire world!!!! LIFE DOESN’T GET BETTER!!’ He smiled to himself as people started replying and then laughed when he noticed a trend in some of them.

  


Giggling, Luffy showed his phone to Law. “Torao look! People think we’re dating!”

  


Law raised his brows and snorted. “Oh? Wouldn’t that be something.”

  


Luffy nodded. “It would but we’re just friends, best friends! And I’m so happy that we are!”

  


“Me too, Sunshine, me too.”


	2. The One Where Everyone Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gunna draw today but then i was notified that there was garbage about so i wrote this out of spite

Sanji returned with both of their meals. He set a big steaming steak in front of Luffy and a large slice of salmon in front of Law.

"Enjoy your meal, Love Birds." Sanji snickered and ruffled Luffy’s hair.

Luffy giggled and pulled the other omega down so he could rub their cheeks together. “You’re the best, Sanji!”

Law glanced at the plate in front of him and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Smells amazing. Not love birds, by the way.”

“Whatever you say.” Sanji promptly left after Luffy had let him go.

Luffy immediately dug into his steak and like the monster he was, he refused to cut it into pieces. Instead, he opted to stick his fork in the middle and take as big of a bite as he could every single time. He closed his eyes in happiness and danced in his seat as he ate.

Law smiled softly at the omega in front of him, adoring how happy he looked. He took a bite of his own dish and was surprised by how tasty it was.

“You weren’t exaggerating. Sanji’s food really is amazing,” Law commented.

“Swee! Swanji’s food is the best I’ve evew hwad!” Luffy talked with his mouth full and if Law didn’t have to deal with it the last nineteen years he would have been disgusted.

Instead, he just reached across the table and gently wiped the bits of sauce from Luffy’s cheek with a napkin. “How many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouth full?”

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and actually thought about it before huffing and swallowing his food. “I dunno, probably at least one hundred or something like that. Torao you know I’m bad at keeping track of things!”

Law sighed and went back to eating his food. “My only wish is that you’d learn some table manners.”

“Table manners shmable manners! I just want to eat good food! If anyone has a problem with it they can talk to my fists!” Luffy raised his fists and tried to look menacing but to Law, he looked like an angry kitten.

Law narrowed his eyes at Luffy. “You’re not still getting into fights with random people, are you? I told you not to do that anymore.”

Luffy started sweating as he looked away and waved a hand in front of his face. “Haha whaaatttt? No! Of course not!”

“Sunshine, you have to stop picking fights with people. What makes it worse is that you don’t even stick to fighting with other omegas. Do you honestly really have to pick fights with alphas too? You could get hurt.” Law growled, causing Luffy to whimper softly.

“I’m sorry, Alpha…” He bowed his head a little before puffing up. “But they’re the ones that start it! They try to mess with me and my friends! No one messes with my friends!”

Law pinched the bridge of his nose. “One day you’re going to pick a fight that you can’t win. At least don’t fight by yourself. Or better yet you could call me if you’re in trouble.”

Luffy pouted at him. “But you’re probably gonna be at work! Besides I’m strong! I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry about you. You’re a danger magnet.” Law sighed and took another bite of salmon.

“Am not! It’s just a coincidence! I can’t help it if bad guys are everywhere!” Luffy growled lightly and looked away.

Law gave Luffy a look. “When we were growing up you almost got kidnapped thirteen times, you had run-ins with four different gangs, you were almost ran over seventeen times, you got into fights with anyone and everyone who said anything bad about your friends,  _ and _ you somehow kept getting into trouble with the police. You’re lucky your grandpa is chief of police.”

“None of those things are my fault!” Luffy said defensively.

“Right, it’s totally not because you don’t use your brain ever.” Law rolled his eyes.

Luffy threw his head back and let out a groan. “Toraoooooo, I do use my brain! It’s just that apparently what my brain tells me is wrong according to you because you’re uptight.” He took a big bite out of his steak, half done with the whole thing already.

Law scoffed. “Yeah sure, of course I’m uptight. It’s definitely not me worrying about my best friend or anything.”

“Torao, you should really worry less. I promise I can take care of myself. Besides, worrying so much will make you older, faster.” Luffy laughed at him.

“How could I ever stop worrying when you act like that?” Law slapped a hand over his face, exasperated by the omega.

Luffy snapped his fingers like he had an idea. “Lifehack! Just don’t think about me!” He grinned and looked so proud of himself you’d think he came up with a solution to world hunger. But then he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “Wait no… that makes me sad.”

Law snorted at him. “God, where do you get all these good ideas? Why didn’t I think of it before? Of course, let me just not think about the person I care about the most!”

“Wha-? Torao! No! Don’t listen to me! I don’t want you to forget me!” Luffy looked at him with big, sad, puppy dog eyes and frowned as hard as he could. He sounded absolutely heartbroken and desperate. He even let out a small whimper.

Law’s heart cracked a little and his gaze softened as he sighed. “Sunshine, I’m not being serious. How could I ever do that? You act like I haven’t been with you for your whole life. How could I just forget about you?”

Luffy sniffed. “Anything can happen, Torao! You never know! What if you forced yourself to get amnesia and forget about me?!”

“No, Sunshine, come here. That’s literally impossible.” Law scooted out his chair as Luffy got up and walked over to him.

Luffy settled himself into Law’s lap and let himself be heavily scented. Law’s hands rested on Luffy’s hips as he ran his nose along Luffy’s neck, trying to comfort the omega. Luffy started purring from contentment and wrapped his arms around Law’s neck, tilting his head to the side to give the alpha more access. 

Law pulled back as soon as he fully covered Luffy in his scent. “Are you okay now?”

“Mhm! I love Torao’s scent. It’s so comforting…” Luffy snuggled further into Law.

“You still have to finish your steak. Do you wanna go back to your seat or do you want me to hold you still?” Law cast a glance at Luffy’s plate across the table.

Luffy puffed his cheeks out. “What kind of question is that? Of course I want to stay with Torao!”

Law let a small smile grace his lips and pulled Luffy’s plate close to them, setting their plates side by side. Luffy quickly perked up and turned in Law’s lap, unhooking his arms from around the alpha’s neck and reaching for the juicy steak. Law rested his head on Luffy’s shoulder and continued to eat.

The rest of their meal was spent with Luffy telling Law about anything and everything he could think of with the alpha listening to him ramble. Occasionally he asked questions or commented when it was necessary, otherwise, he just listened to Luffy talk. He had spent most of his life listening to Luffy talk. The omega’s voice was probably his favorite sound. He never got tired of listening to him. 

He absolutely adored Luffy. For most of Law’s life, everything had revolved around the omega. He was always taking care of him and fixing him up whenever he got hurt. He never stopped thinking about Luffy. Law was always worrying about him, but now that he had moved back he thought that he could rest a little easier.

Sanji came back out of the kitchen and walked over to their table when one of the waiters had told him they had finished their meal. “So, what did you think of my food?” He held a look of pride on his face. He decided not to mention the fact that Luffy had somehow ended up in Law’s lap, but he did make sure to give them both a look.

“It was good. Luffy wasn’t lying when he ranted about your food to me.” Law complimented him in the same monotone that he used on everyone except Luffy.

“Of course it was good. Everything I make is absolutely spectacular.” Sanji puffed up in pride. “Although knowing Luffy, I’m sorry you had to listen to him go on forever about food.”

Law raised his eyebrows at the omega, unimpressed by the boast. “It’s not like I haven’t dealt with it most of my life. I’m used to it.”

Luffy glared at them both. “I don’t talk that much! You guys act like I never stop talking!”

Sanji snorted. “Of course, and I’m actually an alpha.”

Gasping, Luffy started yelling. “WHAT?! REALLY?! SANJI WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?! WHY DID YOU LIE?!”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not actually an alpha, it was a joke.” Sanji bonked Luffy on the head.

“Sanjiiiii, you’re so mean! Don’t say something if you don’t mean it!” Luffy rubbed the spot where Sanji hit him and pouted at the other omega.

Law rolled his eyes. “It’s a miracle that you’ve lived this long being this dense. You’re lucky you have me.”

Sanji cut in. “Oi, he has us too.” 

Luffy gaped at them. “I’m not that dense! You guys are just too good at acting!”

“Luffy, you’re the densest person I’ve ever met, and I’ve met Zoro.” Sanji looked at Luffy like he was crazy.

“Believe what you want! You can be wrong. I don’t care.” Luffy huffed and buried his face into Law’s neck, effectively leaving the conversation.

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe he’s my captain.”

“Anyway, just give us the bill and we’ll be out of your hair.” Law pulled Luffy closer ever so slightly.

Sanji shook his head and waved his hand. “Luffy eats free. We’re not going to charge you for anything.”

“How is that good for business? Do you people even know how much Luffy eats?” Law asked, disbelieving.

“Do you know how much everyone loves Luffy? Besides, we make more than enough to spoil him. It’s not like he comes in every day and eats all of our food.” Sanji glared down at Luffy. “If he did I would completely kick his ass.”

Law hummed. “Okay, well, thank you for the meal. Luffy and I will be heading home now.”

Sanji nodded. “Drive safe.”

Luffy popped up and jumped Sanji, giving him an extremely tight hug. “Bye Sanji! See you in a while, crocodile!”

“Jesus Christ, Luffy, you act like it’s the last time you’re ever gonna see me.” Sanji let out a wheeze.

“Shishishi~ I have to let you know I’ll miss you!” Luffy let his friend go and smiled brightly at him. “C’mon Torao, we have stuff to do!” He took Law’s hand and pulled him up and out of his seat.

Sanji watched as the pair walked out the doors hand in hand. He was completely bewildered. They had to be dating. They acted like a mated pair from what he had seen. Maybe they were just hiding it? But why would they hide it? Maybe because of Luffy’s social media career? No, that didn’t make sense. Luffy didn’t care about things like that.

“They can’t be both completely obvious idiots… right?” Sanji whispered to himself. “They can’t be… For fuck sake they probably are… I need a fucking cigarette.”

* * *

Law unlocked the door to their apartment and Luffy immediately ran inside and flopped onto the couch. Law chuckled, taking off his combat boots and setting them by the door next to Luffy’s sandals. He lifted Luffy’s legs up and sat himself down next to the omega, settling Luffy’s legs on top of his lap.

Luffy smiled at him. “Finally home! Oh, Torao! Nami is gonna come swing by so we can edit some stuff.”

The alpha nodded. “What time is she coming by?” 

“In around ten minutes,” Luffy chirped.

Law hummed. “Okay, that’s fine. I’m going to make some coffee.” He got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Luffy sat up and crossed his legs. “Torao, get me a choccy milk!”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “How lazy can you be?” He still got a chocolate milk box from the fridge for him.

“I’m not lazy, you're just already in the kitchen so might as well.” Luffy stuck out his tongue at Law.

Law walked back over to the couch and handed Luffy his chocolate milk. “Here take it before I change my mind.”

Luffy grinned brightly at him. “I adore you.”

“You’re just saying that because I brought you something tasty.” Law snorted and went back to the kitchen to make his coffee.

“That’s not true! I adore you always!” Luffy defended himself and ripped off the plastic straw, slamming it on the table a few times to get the straw out.

From the kitchen, Law sighed. “Do you always have to be so violent opening chocolate milk?”

“If I’m not it’s less fun! And I want everything to be fun.” Luffy slumped on the couch and sipped on his drink.

Law grabbed a pack of instant coffee and started boiling a pot of water. “Not everything can be fun, Sunshine.”

Luffy huffed. “That’s not true. Anything can be fun if you try hard enough.”

“Whatever you say, Omega.” Law reached into one of the cupboards and picked out one of the many matching mugs they owned. He chose one that looked like a polar bear with a bowtie The other matching mug was a polar bear with a bow.

“Everything I say is true.” Luffy started scrolling through his phone. “By the way, people really wanna see you in a video.”

Law opened the pack of instant coffee and poured it into the mug, adding the boiling water right after. “I don’t understand why. It’s not like I have anything interesting to add to your videos.”

Luffy clicked his tongue. “That’s not true. Just you being in the video will make it a hundred times better!”

Law hummed in response, taking a spoon out of the drawer, and began mixing his coffee. He headed back towards the living room and sat back on the couch with Luffy.

Suddenly, Luffy perked up and headed towards the door. “Nami just texted me that she’s here!” He opened the door to reveal Nami, who had her bag with her. He stepped to the side and let her in, closing the door and then hugging her. “Nami! You finally made it!”

Nami scoffed as she hugged him back. “Of course I did. I have to. We gotta edit today.”

Luffy nodded at her, a determined look in his eyes. He then dragged her to the kitchen where they normally worked. They both sat at the breakfast nook and Nami took her laptop out from her bag, setting it on top of the table before turning it on.

She glanced back towards the living room to Law. “Sorry for the intrusion.”

Law took a sip from his coffee. “You’re fine. Luffy told me you were coming over.”

“That’s good but I feel bad for coming over when you must be tired.” Nami typed in her password into her laptop as she responded.

“I’m not that tired. Luffy and I took a nap earlier.”

“It was such a good nap! Torao is the best cuddle buddy ever!” Luffy grinned and started kicking his feet as he sat.

Nami raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything about the statement. “Good for you, Luffy.” She opened up her editing software and started importing video footage that they had filmed earlier in the week. “Did you move in okay, Law?” She tried to keep up the conversation.

Law nodded. “Yeah, I did. I only had clothes with me, and even then it's not that much. Luffy takes up most of the closet space.”

“Oh? You guys share a closet? Why not just use the one that comes with your room?” She tilted her head in confusion.

The alpha looked at her with just as much confusion. “I am? Luffy and I share a room.”

Nami choked on her own spit. She whirled around to face Law and blinked rapidly. “Sorry what? I don’t think I heard you correctly. You and Luffy share a room? There’s only one bed in Luffy’s room though?”

Luffy furrowed his brows. “Yeah? We share the bed.”

Nami could swear she was having a fucking stroke. “Let me get this straight. You guys live together, share a room, share a  _ bed _ , and you’re telling me that you’re not dating?”

Law and Luffy nodded in unison like it made all the sense in the world. Nami wanted to slam her head into the table. How fucking dense could they be? Clearly, they were dating. There was no way they were dating. What kind of friends share a bed and then not date?

“Right, because friends sharing a bed is completely normal.” She gave them a look that spelled ‘you two are idiots.’

Law shrugged. “Luffy would always crawl into my bed whenever we had a sleepover, so we just decided to share a bed.”

Nami looked at them absolutely flabbergasted. She thought for a moment and decided that no, she was not going to waste her precious brain cells trying to understand their relationship. She turned back to her laptop and started working. The conversation had ended there.

At some point, while Nami and Luffy worked, Law turned on the TV and started watching a polar bear documentary. The editing duo chatted lightly as they worked. After about an hour and a half, they finished editing.

Luffy stretched his limbs. “Yay! We’re finally done!”

Nami grinned at him. “It feels great! I just have to render the video and then it’ll be ready for uploading.

“Nami I don’t know what I’d ever do without you…” Luffy gave the beta a hug and rubbed their cheeks together.

She laughed at him. “You’d be so lost without me, I know I know.” She patted his head comfortingly. She checked her watch and sighed. “Okay, I better get going now. Vivi is making dinner for us and I told her I’d help.” She packed up her laptop.

“Oh! Say hi to her for me! Tell her I miss her a lot.” Luffy let Nami go and they both started walking towards the door.

“I’ll make sure she knows.” She slipped her shoes back on and Luffy opened the door for her. “Bye Luffy! Bye Law! Thanks for having me over.” 

Law nodded in acknowledgment and Nami stepped out, heading for her car in the parking lot.

Luffy closed the door after he watched her drive away and then bounded over to Law. “Torao! Let’s go to the gym! I told Zoro and Sanji we’d meet with them there!”

“Yeah sure, I’ve been meaning to get a work out in.” Law stood up and they both headed for their bedroom.

Law took out a black pair of basketball shorts and a matching black tank top. He slipped his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper. Suddenly he felt hands on his back. He looked back and down at Luffy questioningly the action made him get goosebumps.

The omega was half finished changing, only having a white loose crop top on. “I forgot how cool your tattoos are. I like them a lot.”

“Yeah, you always say that. Don’t just stand there like that. Get finished changing” Law put on the tank top and then the basketball shorts.

Luffy hummed and pulled on a pair of grey yoga pants. “Torao is really cool.” 

Once they both finished changing Luffy linked their arms together and pulled Law out of the door and to the car but not before they could pack a bag that held towels and water bottles for them. Luffy gave Law directions to the gym where he, Zoro, and Sanji usually hung out. The drive was short and was enveloped in comfortable silence. They arrived in ten short minutes and they walked into the large building. They were instantly hit with the smell of sweat and a range of different scents from the patrons in the building. Luffy put their bag inside of a locker.

Luffy spotted Zoro and Sanji over on the treadmills. “There they are! Torao c’mon!” Excitedly, he grabbed Law’s hand and began running over to the pair. “ZORO! SANJI! WE’RE HERE!”

Zoro and Sanji snapped their heads to look over at Luffy and started slowing their treadmills until they stopped. 

“Luffy! There you are.” Zoro wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“We just started so you didn’t miss much,” Sanji added.

Zoro nodded at Law. “Good to see you.”

Law nodded back at him but stayed silent. All four of them got on the treadmills in a row and started them up, slowly climbing up to a fast pace.

Sanji glanced at Law. “Do you think you can keep up? We work out pretty regularly.”

Law scoffed. “I work out regularly too.”

Zoro raised his brows. “How the fuck did you have time and motivation to work out while going to college?”

“I didn’t want to just waste away and only work on assignments.” Law didn’t even look at them as he responded.

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all chatted idly while running. Sanji had the fastest pace since he mostly worked on his legs. Law was included in the conversation sometimes but he mostly focused on running. They all ran for a solid thirty minutes before they decided to slow to a stop and take a break.

Law ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. Luffy shook his head like a dog, getting sweat on all of his companions. He laughed as Sanji kicked him and scolded him for doing that. Zoro just growled at the omega and put him in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

Luffy was giggling as he tried to escape. “Okay! Okay! Wait, I need to use the bathroom.”

Zoro let Luffy go. “You escape my wrath this time, Luffy. Don’t expect next time to be so easy.”

“I’ll go with you.” Sanji went along with Luffy and they left the alphas alone.

“So how long have you been working out?” Zoro asked.

“Pretty much ever since my freshman year in high school.”

Law and Zoro’s conversation ended there. They both weren’t the type to make small talk.

Suddenly a pair of female omegas came up to them. They were both dressed in matching sports bras and yoga pants. One of them had long blonde hair and the other had brunette hair that was cut into a bob.

“Hi alphas~ me and my friend couldn’t help but notice you both.” The brunette stepped close to Law and ran her finger down his chest. “My name is Charlotte. My friend over there is named Toffee.”

Toffee got up into Zoro’s personal space and batted her eyelashes at him. “Do you alphas wanna play with us?”

Law was completely disgusted and Zoro was about to push her away when suddenly both girls were ripped away. Luffy and Sanji had come back.

Sanji started snarling at Toffee. “Who the fuck do you think you are touching my  _ mate _ ?!”

Toffee sneered at him. “You’re his mate? He could do so much better and he chose someone like you?”

“Think again dipshit I’m the best he’s ever had. If you think otherwise I’ll fucking kick your ass twelve ways into next week,” Sanji growled fiercely at her.

“You wanna fucking fight? You think you can take me? Fuck you, I don’t want a mated alpha anyway.” She growled right back at him.

Luffy was bristling at Charlotte. “Why are you touching Torao?! Can’t you see he doesn’t like you?!”

Charlotte huffed at Luffy. “Why are you speaking for him? Who the fuck even are you?!”

“I’m his best friend! Clearly, he’s disgusted by you! Leave him alone!” Luffy was boiling over in anger.

Law decided to stay silent. He was somehow pleased that Luffy was getting upset. He wanted to see how far this would go.

“You don’t know that! Why are you so fucking angry even?! You’re not even dating him!” She pushed Luffy back.

Luffy shoved her. “I’m angry because you made him upset! You fucking jerk!”

Charlotte scoffed. “If he was upset he would have said something, but he didn’t.” She walked up to Law and draped herself over him.

Even if it made his skin crawl, Law let her do as she pleased. Watching intently as Luffy grew more upset.

Luffy let out a feral sound and ripped her off of Law, throwing her to the floor. “Fuck you! Don’t fucking touch him!” He was about to punch her while she was on the floor when Law stopped his fist. “Why are you stopping me?!”

Law wrapped Luffy in a hug and tucked the omega’s head into his neck. “You can’t just assault someone like that. She might press charges.”

He tried his best to push Law away, he turned in Law’s arms and tried to get at Charlotte who was getting up from the floor. “Let me go! I’m going to fucking teach her a lesson!”

“Calm down, Sunshine.” Law kept Luffy at bay.

Luffy was steadily just growing angrier. He ended up biting Law’s hand trying to get out of his hold. “Let me at her!”

Law growled. Luffy was not going to take his anger out on him. Even if he didn’t want to, he used his alpha voice. “ _ Stop struggling, Omega. _ ”

Luffy immediately whimpered and bowed his neck in submission. Law rarely ever used his alpha voice. It made Luffy sick to his stomach and Law hated using it because Luffy was forced to obey him. In all of his distress, the alpha command made him feel like he was completely in the wrong and that his feelings were invalid. Luffy started tearing up and sniffling. He was completely limp in Law’s arms.

Charlotte smirked. “You get what you deserve, Sweetheart.”

Law sent her a death glare and let out the strongest growl he could. “ _ LEAVE. _ ”

Charlotte whimpered and fled the scene, her friend following after her.

Law looked down at the weeping omega in his arms. He felt terrible about using his alpha voice. He scooped Luffy up and scented him as gently as he could. “Sunshine, hey it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I just had to get you to calm down.”

Luffy sobbed and clutched onto Law’s tank top. “I’m sorry! I wo-won’t do it again!”

Sighing, Law held Luffy close and rubbed their cheeks together, trying to get the omega to stop crying. “No, Sunshine it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. Stop crying, please. You know I hate it when you cry.”

Sanji walked up to Law and held Luffy’s hand. “Luffy, c’mon I know you’re upset but it’s nothing. Don’t cry. A captain has to be strong for his crew right?”

Zoro came up and stroked Luffy’s hair, not missing the extremely low growl that Law let out. “Luffy it’s okay. You didn’t even do anything wrong.”

Luffy sniffled and Sanji wiped the tears from his face. “I don’t wanna be here anymore. I want cuddles! I want food!”

“Do you want to come back to me and Zoro’s place? I can cook you something and we can have a movie night.” Sanji’s heart broke watching his friend so upset.

Law tried scenting Luffy again. “That sounds like a good idea. Do you wanna do that, Sunshine? Would you like that?”

Luffy nodded and buried his head into Law’s neck.

Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Right, I guess our work out session ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter/insta! @ainasaurus_rex


	3. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME Q^Q

Sanji unlocked the door to his and Zoro’s apartment, letting Law and Luffy inside. Luffy was still clinging onto Law like a lifeline. His scent had barely calmed any, still smelling very sour and distressed. Law was trying his best to comfort the small omega, rubbing his back and holding him as close as he could.

Zoro closed and locked the door behind him as he stepped through the doorway. “You can just sit on the couch over there.” 

Law nodded at him and sat down with Luffy straddling his lap. He tried to release as calming of a scent as he could. He could still feel Luffy frowning into his neck and trembling slightly.

“Sunshine, it’s okay. I promise it’s okay. You know I hate using my alpha voice.” Law spoke softly and ran his hand through Luffy’s hair.

Luffy peeked his head up and frowned at Law as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “I’m sorry, Torao. I was being too much…”

The alpha’s heart broke watching the sadness swirl through Luffy’s doe eyes. “You were but it’s okay. The situation was handled and it’s over now. Everything is okay.”

Large teardrops dripped down Luffy’s cheeks. “Do you promise…?”

Law kissed the tip of the omega’s nose and wiped his tears away gently. “I promise.”

“Do you pinky promise…?” Luffy asked so quietly that Law almost missed it.

“I pinky promise.” Law gave Luffy a soft smile and interlocked their pinkies together. He brought them up to their faces and they both leaned in and kissed their hands. 

Luffy sniffled and the smallest smile graced his lips as he wrapped his arms around Law’s neck and snuggled into him.

Zoro watched the two interact with a disbelieving look on his face. He turned to Sanji who had the same look gracing his features. “Are you seeing this?” 

Sanji nodded. “This is what I had to deal with earlier. Can you believe how stupid they are?”

“Knowing Luffy I honestly expected this, kind of. But I didn’t expect it to be this bad, Jesus fucking Christ.” Zoro ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

“And everyone said that we were bad.” Sanji rolled his eyes.

Zoro snorted. “You’re right. We weren’t nearly as bad as these two. It only took us four years to get together and these two idiots have known each other their whole lives and still aren’t dating.”

“It wouldn’t have taken us four years if you weren’t such a fucking bastard,” Sanji snickered.

“Who was being a bastard? You act like you weren’t being a little shit the whole entire time.” Zoro glared at his mate.

Sanji looked taken aback. “Excuse me? What did you just say you, Marimo bastard? You wanna fucking go?”

Zoro smirked and let out a low growl. “You heard exactly what I said, Curly.” He gripped Sanji’s hips and pressed them flush together, leaning in and nipping the omega’s ear before whispering, “why don’t I fuck that attitude right out of you?”

“I’d like to see you try it, Alpha.” Sanji pressed his hands against Zoro’s mouth. His face was flushed and he sent him a sharp toothed grin.

Zoro glared at him. Sanji felt the alpha smirk against his palm before a wet tongue was pressed against it.

Immediately Sanji snarled at him and wiped his hand on Zoro’s tank top. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

“Disgustingly in love with you.” Zoro pressed their foreheads together and a shit eating grin took over his face as his mate’s blush deepened.

Sanji ducked his head and scowled, trying to push the alpha away from him. His efforts were in vain however because Zoro had an iron grip on his hips. “Would you shut the fuck up? Who taught you how to say that, huh?”

Zoro took the opportunity to press kisses into Sanji’s exposed neck, relishing in the soft gasp that left the omega. “You love it though.”

“Fuck you. I hate it.” Sanji’s voice was laced with malice but he still tilted his head further to give Zoro more access to his neck.

“Oh, I’m definitely planning to.” Zoro chuckled and bit on the smooth expanse of skin that was offered to him.

Suddenly Law called out to them in the same monotone that he always used. “If you’re going to fuck at least do it where Luffy and I can’t see it.”

Sanji immediately shoved Zoro away from him and coughed. He delivered a kick to his mate and growled. “Get fucking changed out of your sweaty ass clothes, stupid Marimo.”

Zoro glared at Law, suppressing a growl. He didn’t want to start anything. He sniffed in disappointment at the moment being ruined and sulked his way towards his and Sanji’s shared bedroom.

Huffing, Sanji watched him go and then busied himself pulling out ingredients from the fridge and pantry. He got out a variety of pots and pans and set the stove alight. 

It didn’t take long for Zoro to get changed. He walked back out in a few minutes wearing black sweatpants and a white, tight fitting shirt, which he definitely did not wear to make Sanji suffer. Although if anyone begged to differ he wouldn’t have argued.

“Marimo, get the meat sliced and watch the stove.” Sanji didn’t even wait for him to respond before he made his way towards the bedroom to get changed himself.

Zoro did as he was told but not without complaining under his breath. His passion for swords bled into Sanji’s love for cooking. The omega had taught him how to use knives and slice up practically any kind of food. He always made Zoro do the chopping so they could cook together. Zoro knew it made his omega happy so he never refused to do it. It was nice helping the love of his life with his passion.

Sanji came back just as quickly as Zoro did and started preparing the fresh herb sauce that would be going over the dish. He called to Luffy over his shoulder. “Luffy! Did you wanna get changed too? You know you have clothes here.”

Luffy looked up from his place, cuddled into Law. “Oh! Yeah, I’m all sweaty.” He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Law looked down at him and idly thought he looked like a small rabbit. It was incredibly cute. He gave in to his instincts and kissed Luffy’s nose, causing the omega to giggle and do it back to him.

“Why do you have clothes here?” Law asked as Luffy got up from his lap.

Zoro let out a snort. “It’s ‘cause he likes to sleep over a lot. The fucking menace.”

Luffy stuck his tongue out at his friend. “Am not! You’re the menace, you-you, Santoryu!”

“Lu, that’s not an insult.” Sanji laughed as he stirred the sauce.

“Yontoryu!” Luffy huffed and crossed his arms.

Zoro cackled. “Just get changed, Idiot!”

Luffy huffed at him. "Fine, whatever." He made his way towards the spare bedroom where he usually slept, coming back out wearing an oversized button up red shirt that was printed with black cats along with a matching pair of shorts that ended just above his mid thigh.

As soon as he walked out he jumped straight back into Law's open and waiting arms. Law recognized Luffy's pajamas as a Christmas gift he had sent to him two years ago.

Law was slightly surprised that Luffy still had them. "You still have those?" 

Luffy frowned at him. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? They're from Torao! I keep everything Torao gives me!"

"Of course you do." Law smiled softly at the omega in his arms and scented him gently.

Zoro washed his hands in the sink and plopped down on an armchair next to the sofa that they were sitting on. "Let's get this movie night started."

"WOOOO! I want to pick what we watch!" Luffy immediately dove for the remote that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

Letting out a sigh, Zoro let him do as he pleased. Luffy always wanted the first pick. It's not something that really mattered so no one ever fought the omega over it.

Luffy hummed and started scrolling through Netflix, trying to find a good action movie to watch. It took him a few minutes but he eventually settled on 'Baby Driver.' "This one looks super interesting!"

Zoro read the description on the screen. "Yeah, it does. Play it."

Nodding enthusiastically, Luffy pressed the play button and settled down.

"Oi, Law. Did you want to get changed too? I'll lend you some clothes if you want." Zoro had only just realized that the other alpha was the only one left who was still in their sweaty gym clothes from earlier.

Law thought for a moment. "Sure, I'll only need a shirt. I'm fine with keeping my shorts on."

"Alright, gimme a sec." Zoro got up from his seat and walked back to his and Sanji's bedroom. He came back with a black t-shirt in his hands and tossed it over to Law, who caught it with one hand.

Law moved Luffy off of his lap and got up to go get changed. "Be back in a bit, Sunshine." He pressed a kiss to Luffy's forehead and headed for the bathroom to get changed. 

Zoro sat back down where he was sitting before and watched the movie with mild interest. 

It took Law less than two minutes to get changed. The alpha walked out of the bathroom and back towards the couch. Law was a bit bigger than Zoro so the shirt he had borrowed was stretched over his muscles. Zoro couldn't help but admire how well built he was. For what was supposed to be a starving college student, Law was handling himself pretty well. He made a mental note to work out with him more.

Luffy grinned brightly as Law scooped him up and then settled them both back in the position they were in before. Luffy was sitting between Law's legs and was leaning back against his chest, the alpha's tattooed arms wrapped around his waist. Law rested his head on Luffy's head and they focused their attention on the movie.

Zoro couldn't think of how these two fucking idiots couldn't manage to see that they were already practically mated and married. They acted disgustingly in love and it was very apparent to everyone around them. Although the two never seemed to notice it themselves. He wondered when these two bastards would finally open their eyes and get together for real. Maybe he was hoping for too much.

Sanji was busy in the kitchen. Occasionally he would tune in and watch bits and pieces of the movie they were watching. He did have to ask questions to understand what was happening though. Luffy didn't mind catching him up to speed every time he popped in.

It took Sanji an hour and a half to finish cooking their dinner. The movie was almost done so they watched the rest of it while waiting for the food to cool. As soon as the movie ended Luffy shot up from Law's lap and ran over to the dinner table, taking his usual seat.

"Sanji! It smells sooooo good! What is it?" Luffy was practically salivating over the food in front of him.

"It's prime ribs with fresh herb sauce." Sanji smiled proudly and gave Luffy his portion of the meal.

Law sat down next to Luffy and looked down at the dish. "I'm guessing this is gonna be just as good as what I had at The Baratie then?"

Luffy was already digging in as Zoro took a seat across from Law. "Towao! Swanji's food gets bettew the mowe you eat it!"

Sanji sat down in the seat across from Luffy and frowned at his friend. "Luffy for fuck sake would you please learn not to eat and talk at the same time? Some of us have class."

The other omega swallowed his food before answering. "But Zoro doesn't have class!"

Zoro shot a glare at him. "Hey!"

Sanji shushed his mate. "No, he's got a point. But at least I have class and I'm praying that Law also has class."

Law snorted. "I was raised with manners, no need to worry. Luffy was also raised with manners but unfortunately, he chooses to ignore what he's learned."

"Of course he does. He only does what he wants." Sanji chuckled at his friend.

Luffy huffed at them. "What's wrong with doing what you want? You should always do what you want! How do you expect to be happy?"

Wiping a bit of sauce from Luffy's face with his thumb, Law brought it up to his lips and licked it. "Sunshine, if everyone did that then the world would be in chaos." He turned back to the food in front of him and started digging in.

"What's wrong with chaos? Chaos is so fun! It's much better than being boring." Luffy scrunched his face up and shook his head. "Normal is boring. Chaos is much better!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You say that until one of us gets hurt in the chaos." He took a bite out of his meal.

Luffy gasped dramatically and clutched his heart. "No! No one gets hurt! I refuse! I don't want it! I'll protect everyone no matter what!"

"You can't protect everyone, Luffy. That's why we restrain ourselves." Sanji cut his prime rib into pieces and began eating.

Law nodded in agreement. "This is why you don't run the world. It would be absolutely ruined if you did."

Luffy glared at all of them and stuffed more meat into his mouth. He chewed angrily and decided that everyone was against him. How dare they be against him! Friends shouldn't do this. Luffy nodded to himself, thinking that he deserved better than this. Even Torao was against him! And here he thought he could at least rely on his childhood best friend, but apparently not. He wasn't able to trust anyone it seemed. How tragic.

The rest of their meal was spent engaging in casual conversation about the movie they watched and how their days went. Zoro and Sanji spent quite a bit of time trying to get more information out of Law to see what he was like. The more they learned the more they were in utter disbelief at Luffy's descriptions of him over the years. Luffy acted like Law was an angel when he sounded like he was a demon! Only Luffy would be able to be so blinded. Sanji cried on the inside, wanting to shake some sense into his friend. Although from the way Law treated Luffy they both decided that they didn't have to worry about the alpha ever hurting him. 

After they had all finished eating, Sanji gathered all of their dishes and moved them to the sink. Zoro got up after him and they started washing them, with Sanji soaping them and Zoro rinsing them off.

Law and Luffy headed back towards the living room and settled on the couch. Luffy tucked himself into both the corner of the couch and Law’s side. The alpha draped his arm over Luffy’s shoulders and stroked his hair. Luffy let out a content purring noise and leaned into Law’s hand.

“Oi, Luffy! You can pick another movie if you want!” Zoro yelled from his place in the kitchen.

Luffy grabbed the remote and started scrolling through the selection of movies again. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to watch this time. Law stayed silent as Luffy browsed, not really caring what the omega picked. Luffy settled on a movie called ‘Wild Child.’ Pressing play, he set the remote down on the coffee table and returned to snuggling with Law.

They were ten minutes into the movie when Sanji and Zoro finished washing the dishes and joined them, sitting on the other side of the couch. Sanji settled in Zoro’s lap and laid his head on the arm of the couch.

The entire movie they all cracked jokes and commented on what happened. Law didn’t add much to the conversation but talked sometimes. He mostly spoke up in response to something that Luffy had said, otherwise he stayed silent. 

When they finished watching the movie Sanji got to pick the next one. Then after they alternated between the four of them. 

It wasn’t until around one a.m. that Sanji began dozing off. Zoro felt his mate relaxing even more in his arms before completely falling asleep.

He glanced at the pair across the couch. “Oi, Luffy, Sanji fell asleep so I’m taking him to bed. Feel free to continue watching if you want.” He tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible to not disturb the omega in his lap.

Luffy looked at him and smiled. “Good night, Zoro. Me and Torao are gonna keep watching.”

Zoro nodded back at him. He gingerly picked up Sanji and walked them into their shared bedroom. He tucked his omega in under the covers and slipped into the other side of the mattress, wrapping his arms around Sanji and pulling him close.

Back in the living room, Law and Luffy continued their movie marathon. It took until three a.m. for Law to start feeling sleepy. He let out a yawn and glanced down at Luffy. He wasn’t surprised to see that the omega didn’t look tired at all, Luffy was a night owl after all.

“Sunshine, I’m getting tired. Let’s go to sleep now, yeah?” Law nuzzled his nose into Luffy’s neck.

“Huh? What time is it?” Luffy tilted his head and gave Law more access to his neck.

Law checked the clock on the wall. “It’s three thirteen a.m.”

Luffy hummed. “It is getting kinda late, huh? Okay, let’s go to bed.” He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

“Do we just sleep on the couch?” Law doubted the couch would be able to fit both of them.

“No, are you silly? Zoro and Sanji have a spare bedroom that I sleep in when I’m here.” Luffy pointed at the room he had gotten his pajamas from.

“Ah, I actually forgot they had that.” Law slipped his arms under Luffy’s legs and back, swiftly picking him up and carrying him over to the spare bedroom.

The bedroom itself was plain and decorated like something you would see in a magazine. Law dropped Luffy on top of the bed and the omega bounced a little from the spring mattress. Luffy buried himself under the blanket and looked at Law expectantly. Law chuckled lightly and settled on the other side of the bed. Luffy immediately scooted over to him and wrapped himself around the alpha like a koala. Law relaxed and wrapped an arm around Luffy, letting him cuddle into his side. It didn’t take long for them to both fall asleep. 

* * *

Law was woken up by the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. He groaned and checked the time on the digital clock on the bedside table. The bright red numbers read eight ten a.m. He heard Luffy mumble something unintelligible in his sleep and shift a little in his arms. Law rubbed the sleep from his eyes and eased his arm out from under Luffy’s head. 

Luffy frowned as he was jostled and tried to cling onto Law. Sadly for him, Law unwrapped the omega’s arms from around him and got up from the bed. Before he left the room he covered Luffy in the blanket again and walked out. 

Yawning, Law spotted Zoro and Sanji in the kitchen. Sanji was busy cooking and Zoro was watching him from his seat at the breakfast nook. The other alpha was sipping on what looked to be a protein drink.

Sanji spotted him as he was working. “Oh, you’re up! Good morning, breakfast will be ready soon. I’m assuming Luffy is still asleep.”

Law hummed. “Could I get some coffee?”

“Oh yeah, it’s brewing right now. It’ll be a few minutes.” Sanji nodded over to the coffee maker on the counter.

“I can wait.” Law took a seat on the other side of the breakfast nook.

Zoro didn’t mention Law’s habit to sit as far from other people as possible unless it was Luffy. He knew how to mind his own fucking business. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a skill that many people had it seemed.

The three of them shared a comfortable silence. Law was still trying to wake up. Zoro wasn’t one to engage in conversation unless he needed to and Sanji was busy focusing on cooking.

Around fifteen minutes later a very sleepy Luffy stumbled into the kitchen. Law looked at him and his heart melted. The omega had a bad case of bed head and he was rubbing his eye while yawning. Of course he also somehow managed to accidentally unbutton some of his top and the shirt fell to the side exposing his shoulder.

Luffy whined and sluggishly walked over to Law with his arms out. “Toraooooo, where did you gooooo?”

Law opened his arms and pulled Luffy into his lap, the omega immediately closed his eyes and hugged him. “Heard some noise and woke up. You should go back to sleep.”

“Mm… nooooo… wanna be with Torao…” Luffy frowned and clung to Law tighter.

“Okay, Omega.” Law supported Luffy’s weight and he relaxed in Law’s arms, falling back asleep fairly quickly.

The coffee finished brewing as Sanji finished cooking. “Oi, Marimo, go pour the coffee.”

Zoro finished off his protein drink and got up from his seat. He grabbed Sanji’s favorite mug that was painted to look like a sea landscape and one of the extra mugs they kept for guests. He picked up the pot of coffee and poured the hot liquid into both mugs before carrying them back towards the counter. He set the extra mug in front of Law and he placed Sanji’s mug in front of the seat next to where he originally was.

“Luffy, wake up. Breakfast is ready.” Sanji walked up to the sleeping Luffy and lightly shook him.

Immediately Luffy perked up and opened his eyes. “FOOOOOOD!”

Sanji clicked his tongue at Luffy and slid two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. One of the plates had significantly more food than the other. “Don’t yell so loud this early in the morning, Idiot.”

“Thanks for the food, Sanji!” Luffy grinned brightly at his friend and started shoving food into his mouth as soon as he finished speaking.

Rolling his eyes Sanji smiled and gave Zoro his food and settled into the seat next to his mate to start eating.

Law sipped on his coffee as Luffy was gorging on all of the food in front of him. 

Sanji poured sugar and creamer into his coffee and looked at Law. “You don’t add anything to yours?”

Law shook his head. “Wakes me up better if I drink it black.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Sanji stirred his coffee before drinking it and getting started on his breakfast.

There was no more conversation after that. They were all tired and didn’t want to waste what little energy they had on talking. Luffy was the first one to finish, followed by Zoro, then Law, and finally Sanji. 

“I have to get going to work now so I’ll leave you two to Zoro.” Sanji put all the dishes in the sink before addressing Law and Luffy. He left soon after but not before giving his mate a goodbye kiss.

Zoro let out a yawn. “I don’t have work until ten so you guys can chill here if you want or leave. It doesn’t really matter to me.” He walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes.

“I’m planning on filming a new video so me and Torao are gonna leave soon I think!” Luffy got up from Law’s lap and started stretching.

“I have to go to the hospital and get some additional paperwork done.” Law slipped the shirt he had borrowed from Zoro over his head. “Thanks for letting me borrow this. I’ll just leave it here.” He set the shirt on the arm of the couch and picked up his tank top from yesterday, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Yeah, no problem.” Zoro decided again not to comment on Law’s many tattoos. Jesus fucking Christ this bastard was covered in ink. It was a stark contrast to Luffy’s unmarked skin.

Law turned to Luffy. “Are you gonna get changed, Sunshine?”

Luffy shook his head. “No, I don’t really feel like it.”

“Right, okay. Should we get going then?” Law asked.

“Yeah! Let’s get this show on the road!” Luffy pumped his fist in the air in excitement. “Zoro me and Torao are leaving now! See you later!”

Zoro nodded. “Bye, Luffy. Take care of him, Law.”

Law didn’t bother responding to the other alpha. Of course he would take care of Luffy. Zoro acted like he hadn’t been taking care of Luffy for the last nineteen years of his life. The pair walked out of the door and made their way towards their car. They drove back to their apartment and got there relatively quickly.

Luffy almost burst through their door. Law scolded him for being overexcited. He then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He’d been itching to take one ever since last night but couldn’t. He didn’t feel comfortable in other people’s spaces.

It didn’t take him long to finish, only taking about ten minutes. Law walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. “Sunshine, go shower before we leave.”

Luffy didn’t even realize that his heart skipped a beat when he saw Law. He only jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom. “Finally! You took forever and a half!”

Rolling his eyes, Law walked into their shared bedroom to get changed. He picked out a black and yellow striped shirt along with a pair of light wash distressed denim jeans. 

By the time he finished towel drying his hair, Luffy stepped out of the bathroom with his body wrapped in a towel. The omega’s face was slightly flushed from the hot water. Law felt his heart warm at how cute he looked.

Luffy walked into their closet and came out wearing a light blue shirt that was printed with clouds and a pair of overalls that were cut up to stop barely past his butt. He sat down in front of Law and the alpha grabbed a towel and began drying Luffy’s hair. Luffy let Law do as he pleased and slipped on some white thigh highs to complete his outfit.

Law finished drying Luffy’s hair and ran his hand through it a couple of times before carrying the towels back to the bathroom and hanging them where they belonged.

He walked back out and looked at the omega who was still sitting on the floor. “Ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Luffy smiled brighter than the sun itself and jumped up from his place on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter/insta! @Ainasaurus_Rex

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter/insta! @ainasaurus_rex


End file.
